Findig Out
by Soul4Angel
Summary: 1st in the Surprise Fluff Series: Joyce Finds out about Buffy and Angel


Finding out...  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off the them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: I dunno. PG I guess.   
Summary: Part two in the Surprise series: Joyce finds out about Buffy and Angel sometime during their winter break. (OK, I MADE it their winter break!)  
Spoilers: Nothing much: maybe a few hints about stuff.  
Authors Notes: Make sure you read "Surprise," my first story, first...otherwise this won't make sense.   
******Also, some of you were surprised to find out that I staked Spike and Dru @ the end. This was so I could have an extremely peaceful fluff series.   
******Also, "The Way you do" By 98°....NOT me! This is a SWEET song tho (Total B/A)...go get their CD, it's really great!  
******Thanks to Aisha12, who practically threatened me with a stake to get this fluff series out! You got me motivated gal!  
Distribution: My Site, Angel Forevermore, and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tuesday night, Buffy and Angel were sitting on her bed, totally making out. Ever since they had defeated the Judge and the two meanest vamps in Sunnydale, life had been extremely quiet in Sunnydale. Angel had practically moved in with Buffy. They spent all their time together, practically attached at the hip.  
  
"Mmm, this is nice." Buffy said before meeting lips with Angel again. "I can't believe this is out last night here without my mom being here."  
  
"I know, Beloved. I don't want this to ever end." Angel replied.  
  
"But she's coming back tomorrow...so it *will* end." Buffy said. She frowned at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll work everything out, you know that."  
  
"Yeah...I do." Buffy pulled Angel closer to her, meeting lips once again. I can't get enough of him, Buffy thought. His hands caressed her body as she ran her fingers through her hair. On Buffy's bedside table, her cordless phone ran. Buffy groaned, but climbed out of Angel's embrace to reach the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy? Hey!"  
  
"Hey Willow!" Buffy grinned and returned to Angel's lap. "What's up?"  
  
"The Scoobies and me are bronzing tonight. Oz's band is playing. Do you wanna come with?" As Willow continued talking about Oz (It was so obvious that she had a thing for him!) Angel went back to kissing Buffy. She grinned and pushed him away jokingly. He traveled lower, planting kisses all over her neck.  
  
"......and so Oz invited all of us to come along." Willow finished.  
  
"That sounds great Will...ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh." Buffy let out. Angel sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck, causing Buffy to let out a moan. The line went silent. "Oh...I'm sorry Willow. Um...I was thinking about some other...stuff."  
  
Willow laughed. "That's okay Buffy. I'll let Angel get back to his sucking."  
  
"WILLOW!" Buffy gasped. Angel suddenly reached over and took the phone out of Buffy's hand.  
  
"Willow?" he asked.  
  
"Angel? Hey!"  
  
"Look, Buffy isn't going to be able to come with you guys tonight. We're kind of in the middle of something anyway..."   
  
"Oh...OH!" Willow said, getting the message. "Well, tell Buffy that I'll see her soon."  
  
"I can do that. Good night Willow."  
  
"Night, Angel." Angel turned the phone off and tossed it to the floor.   
  
"Hey!" Buffy said, fake punching him. "That was rude!"  
  
"I'm sorry baby." Angel said, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"Really...Well, I don't know if I accept your apology." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, what can I do to apologize for how sorry I am and show you how much I love you?"  
  
"Show me, huh?"  
  
Angel grinned. "I see you caught that message..." Angel pushed Buffy closer towards him and kissed her long and hard. Tangled together, both of them fell back onto the bed, with only their moans of love echoing throughout the night.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next morning, a weary Joyce Summers walked into her house. The art showing in LA had finished late last night. So at 4 Am, she drove back to Sunnydale. Now all she wanted to do was check on Buffy and climb into bed. She plodded up the stairs and walked right into Buffy's room. What she saw.........  
  
Buffy  
A man  
Lying together  
Naked.  
  
"BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS!" she shouted.  
  
"Mom...?" she moaned. "MOM!?" She bolted upright, holding the sheet to her chest.  
  
"Beloved?" The man asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Buffy, what the HELL is going on here?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Mom......" Buffy looked around as Angel sat up next to her.  
  
"Oh God.." Joyce started. "Isn't that your history tutor?" All of this is too much for me right now she thought.  
  
"What?" Buffy couldn't even remember that excuse; she had made up so many. "No...he's not."  
  
"Then could you PLEASE explain to me WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Joyce screamed at her daughter.  
  
"Mom! That night...Angel and I were attacked by a group called the Three-"  
  
"Buffy..." Angel warned as he slightly squeezed her hand.  
  
"No Angel, it's time she know. I can't keep this hidden from her forever." She said, looking back at him.  
  
"Know? Know what?" Joyce asked. She was beyond confusion now.  
  
"Mom...can you um...let us get dressed first?" Buffy said, lowering her eyes in embarrassment.   
  
"Oh...okay." Joyce said, beginning to back out of the room. "But when you two are...dressed, I NEED an explanation." With that, she closed the door.   
  
"Oh God...this can't be happening." Buffy moaned, burying her face in her hands. "This is NOT the way I wanted her to find out."  
  
"Shh Beloved. It'll be okay." Angel soothed her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm just surprised that you're going to tell her everything about you."  
  
"It's time she know." Buffy replied, hugging him.  
  
"I'm just glad that she didn't order me to get out since my clothes seem to be on the other side of the room." Buffy grinned at laughed before Angel leaned over to kiss her.   
  
A second later, however, she pushed him away. "Morning breath." She explained.   
  
Angel grinned before climbing out of bed. Buffy crawled out behind him and they both began dressing. Buffy changed into a white and pink-flowered skirt and light blue top as Angel slipped on some khaki pants and a simple gray shirt. After a few brushes through Buffy's hair, the two headed down the stairs hand in hand.  
  
"So..." Joyce started, crossing her arms in front of them. "Do you want to tell me what's going on with you two?"  
  
"No, I don't..." Buffy started. "Because I'd explain it horribly. So, we're going to Giles' place." Buffy and Angel started moving towards the door.   
  
"Mr. Giles? The librarian at school?" Joyce asked. However, she followed the two lovers out the door and over to Giles' house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they arrived at Giles' home, Buffy and Angel told him what happened and their request to explain everything to Buffy's Mom. Giles sat down with Joyce and explained to her all about the Slayer, especially the present Slayer, her daughter.   
  
"So, let me get this straight..." Joyce began some time later. "My daughter is a Slayer. She fights vampires. Angel WAS a really bad vampire, but he had a soul, making him a good vampire. He was sent to help her when we moved to Sunnydale and they...fell in love and then when they..." she made a hand movement in the air, "...on her 17th birthday, the curse broke and he became human, and ever since then, they've been seeing each other?" She looked at Buffy, Angel, and Giles for confirmation. They all more or less nodded. "WHEW! That's SO much to take in!" Joyce exclaimed, sitting back in the couch.   
  
"I'm sorry Mom." Buffy said. "I was gonna tell you when you got back...which I thought was late tonight...not early this morning."  
  
"Ms. Summers, I didn't mean for this to happen this way either." Angel said, looking down at the ground. He was slightly worried that Joyce wouldn't allow him to see Buffy anymore. That would tear me apart he thought.   
  
"Well..." Joyce stood up. "I think that's all my brain can handle for today." She started walking towards the door. "Mr. Giles? Thank you for your time explaining all of this to me."  
  
"You're-you're welcome Joyce. Please, uh, if you have any other questions, please feel free to contact me." Giles said, walking with them to the door.  
  
Angel followed Joyce out the door, leaving Buffy alone with Giles. "Thanks Giles." Buffy said. "I...I just thought that she should have know. Now that Angel and I are spending all our time together..."  
  
"Buffy, I understand entirely." Giles said. "Um...good luck. I hope you aren't...grounded, or whatever happens to teenagers today."   
  
Buffy grinned. "Thanks. I can patrol later tonight if you want."  
  
"No, I don't think that will be necessary. Take the night off." Giles said. "The paranormal has seemed...incredibly normal around here lately. If you see anything coming up, however, call me or something."  
  
"I can do that!" Buffy said, smiling at him. "Thanks." Giles nodded and straightened his glasses before closing the door behind her.  
  
Once they were all outside, the trio began walking over to Joyce's car. "So..." Buffy started. "What a day..." Angel held her hand and squeezed it tightly.   
  
"This is so..." Joyce opened the car door and sat down. She looked back at Buffy and Angel who were sitting in the back seat. "I just can't believe all of this has gone on between you in just a little over a year."  
  
When they pulled out onto the main road to return home, Angel spoke up. "Ms. Summers, I just want you to know that I would never, EVER hurt your daughter. I love her more than you could ever imagine."  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt that Angel. I can tell...mom's can always tell." She said, smiling at them in the rearview mirror. "The only question is...what happens next?"  
  
"Well, I still have school, unfortunately, and my job...patrolling, and Angel can help with that." Buffy started. "He's got plenty of money and that'll be good since...technically we're...already married." She hunched back her shoulders, waiting for the outcome.  
  
The car came to a screeching halt in the middle of the street. "WHAT?!!"  
  
"Mom, I can explain..." Buffy started.   
  
"No Buffy...let me." Angel interrupted. And so he began the whole story of the Buffy and Angel Saga.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night at the Bronze, the entire Scooby gang crowded around a table. Joyce had been at home for a long time, still in shock over what Angel and Giles had told her. How, all the couples were together and once again, Buffy and Angel were off in their own little world.   
  
"Oh my God! You mean she saw you two after...?" Willow gasped. She sat by Oz, lightly holding his hand. Oh yeah, it's so obvious they like each other. Buffy thought.  
  
Angel and Buffy looked at each other. "Yeah, it was sort of embarrassing." Angel said.  
  
Xander and Cordelia came up to the table, also holding hands. Xander, along with the rest of the gang, had come to terms with Cordelia. She wasn't that bad once you got past her layer of bitchiness. She was now a full-fledged member of the Scooby gang. "Hey you guys!" Xander said.  
  
"Hey." Buffy and Angel replied at the same time.  
  
"I heard what happened." Cordelia said.  
  
"GOD! Does anyone in this town NOT know about Angel and me?!" Buffy said, throwing up her hands in the air.   
  
"I don't know!" Xander said, smiling at the two. "But I'll take details." His smile grew.  
  
"Right Xander, I'm gonna tell you *everything*." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
Luckily, a slow song came on. "Dace with me?" Angel asked in her ear.  
  
"Forever." She replied softly.  
  
Together, they walked onto the dance floor, wrapping their arms around each other as the music played on.  
  
You're heard this a thousand times before  
I'm in love with you  
You'll hear it at least a million more  
Baby that's the truth  
It's the small things that endear me  
Every time that you are near me  
  
Chorus: The way you laugh at what I say  
The way you look at each new day  
The way your years fall right on cue  
That's what I love about you...  
  
"I love you, Buffy Summers." Angel said. He had been listening to the lyrics. They meant so much to him, explained exactly what he felt for Buffy.  
  
"I love you too...my Angel." She replied just as quietly as the song played on...  
  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
Takes me where I can reach the stars  
Makes be believe in love  
The way you do.   
  
"This song is perfect." Buffy murmured. "No one knows me better than you."  
  
"I know the feeling..." Angel replied.  
  
You see in me the man that I can be  
And I'm thanking you  
You've given me all I ever need  
All I wanted, too...  
I know how blessed I am  
Girl, you are my best friend...  
  
"That's exactly what you did, Buffy." Angel said, looking down at her. "You looked past me being a vampire and loved me. I could never ask for more than that." Tears started welling at Buffy's eyes from happiness. "I'm truly blessed." And their lips met in a tender, loving kiss.  
  
The way you laugh at what I say  
The way you look at each new day  
The way your years fall right on cue  
That's what I love about you...  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
Takes me where I can reach the stars  
Makes be believe in love  
The way you do.   
  
The way you do...  
You gotta listen baby...  
The way you laugh at what I say  
The way you look at each new day  
The way your years fall right on cue  
That's what I love about you...  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
Takes me where I can reach the stars  
Makes be believe in love  
The way you do.   
  
And together, the Slayer tightly wrapped in her lover's arms, everything was all right in their world.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
FEED ME  
  
(Remember...no feeding, no more continuing!)  



End file.
